Fading Away
by kbunny10
Summary: Mew Mews, special humans created by injecting regular teenage girls with the dna of a red data animal, an endangered animal if you will. But what happens to a mew when the animal she's meant to represent isn't endangered anymore? Zakuro learns the hard way when the Gray Wolf is taken off the endangered species list. Who knew Ringo would be able to help her cope with it the most.


Hey kbunny10 here, so this is my first shot at a Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction, but I've always loved the series, and I had a bunch of ideas floating around so I figured, why not try a drabble? Y'know? Okay I'm not sure if any of you have heard of the Tokyo Mew Mew ps1 game but in the game they introduce Ringo Akai, apparently infused with the DNA of a Humboldt penguin, however she lacks a garter and a mew mark, and her pendant was left to her by her dead mother, there's a mew aqua in the pendant that allows her to transform so…yeah!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I love it so much.

* * *

It was a normal day at the café, Mint and I were sitting at her usual table having tea, Pudding was running around doing tricks on her ball while delivering food to different tables, Lettuce, Ichigo, and Ringo following behind her to make sure nothing bad happened, and Berry and Tasuku were out making deliveries around town. I liked days like this, I mean I'd never show it but there was something pleasant about being here and experiencing this day in and day out.

Don't get me wrong, when Keiichiro and Ryou originally injected us with the red data animal dna, and Pudding, Ichigo, Mint, and Lettuce showed up trying to get me to join them, I was less than thrilled, but now…it was pleasant being around them.

The usual peacefulness was disrupted with a loud crashing noise. Out of habit I looked in Pudding's direction, but when I saw she and the others were staring at the door I turned in the other direction. There was Tasuku, breathing heavy…like he rollerbladed as fast as he possibly could to get back here. Where was Berry?

Ryou, apparently realizing what was going on ushered our remaining customers out of the store, saying there was a problem with the pipes or something, unsafe for a restaurant, rules and regulations and all that. Once they were gone he motioned for Tasuku to speak.

"Guys! We have a chimera anima problem, downtown, right now! Berry's already fighting it but I think she's gonna need some help."

Right…chimera animas, when the aliens left they also left some of their parasites behind, the Saint Rose Crusaders had been using them for their own goals for a little while, but even after they disbanded there were still parasites left, meaning we still had to fight from time to time. Next, thing I knew Pudding, Ichigo, Mint, and Lettuce were transforming and heading out the door. Ryou and Keiichiro disappeared to the floors below to monitor the situation.

"Zakuro-oneechan, are you coming?" Pudding asked.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out…" I said. Pudding frowned a bit before nodding and running out after the others, I had been dropping out on fights a lot recently, saying things about how we really only needed five mews in the field at a time, the others were relatively annoyed by this, but once the fights would finish they'd get over it pretty quickly, they had no idea of course…

It had started happening a little while ago, I hadn't been able to transform, the gray wolf wasn't endangered anymore, and my mark was fading. Truth be told, I didn't even need to work at the café anymore, I could move on with my life, but…this had been 5 good years of my life, this team, my friends were my family. So I stuck around, occasionally helping Ryou and Keiichiro with tech stuff, unlike my fellow mews, they did know what was going on with me.

I sighed taking another sip of tea, I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard some movement and a squeak. _'Oh that's right, Ringo is still here.'_ "Z-Zakuro-oneechan…why didn't you go with the others? You haven't gone into battle with them for a while now…"

Ringo didn't totally understand how the whole red data animal thing worked, to be fair she had never been injected and her transformations were limited to the amount of mew aqua left in her pendant, so we only made her fight when it was absolutely necessary.

"I can't transform anymore." I explained. "Our power level is based on how endangered the animal we're fused with is. Ichigo is so powerful because the Irimote Wildcat is critically endangered, have you watched Mint's attacks compared to everyone else's? The Blue Lorikeet is only ever so slightly endangered, so her attacks are weaker. My mew mark is almost completely gone at this point."

Ringo looked thought for a moment before speaking again. "But…Berry-oneechan doesn't need a mew mark to transform, if yours fades how does that stop you from transforming?"

"Berry's mark never formed." The two of us jumped, we definitely weren't expecting Keiichiro to reappear so suddenly. "She was too close to the machine when she was injected with the red data animal dna."

Ringo nodded, it looked more like a nod to acknowledge that she had heard what he said, not that she understood completely.

"Ryou sent me back up here saying that if the two of you weren't going to fight you should at least join us down stairs to monitor what's going on."

* * *

Being downstairs and monitoring the fight was no different than just sitting in the café and drinking what was left of the tea, granted I was leaning on a wall rather than sitting in a semi comfortable chair. Keiichiro and Ryou were the only ones who really needed to watch the screen, not that Ringo wasn't watching, cheering when the others were doing well and yelling if they got into any sticky situations, obviously they couldn't hear her.

One of these days Tasuku was going to get himself killed, or possibly Berry in his place, the way he'd charge into battle trying to distract the chimera anima, some lady's cat that had previously be stuck in a tree, Berry had to save him at least four times already. Even Aoyama had more sense than Tasuku did and Aoyama had done some pretty stupid things in attempt to protect Ichigo.

"Zakuro-oneechan…" I looked up from my tea to see that Ringo had turned away from the screen and was once again facing me. "Does this mean you're leaving the café?"

I let out a light chuckle, "Have I left yet?" I asked, giving a slight smirk.

"Well…n-no not really, b-but that doesn't mean you won't…" Ringo actually looked really sad.

"No, I don't think I will, I mean I'm the only other person around here that knows how to work the computers, if something happened where Keiichiro and Ryou couldn't monitor a fight, everyone in the field might miss out on important information." I said before taking another sip of tea.

"Oh…" She said, another thoughtful look on her face. "Well I'm glad." She concluded before turning back to the screen and continuing to cheer for the others.

Watching her cheer for them, I couldn't help but smile, at some time or another we'd all become decommissioned from something, the animal we're fused with might not be endangered forever, they might go totally extinct, Ringo could run out of mew aqua, whatever the case was we'd always have each other, to cheer each other on and help each other out. Someday I'd have to thank Ryou and Keiichiro for bonding us with the dna of red data animals against our will.

"Zakuro, the fights over, I'm going to re-open the café, can you and Ringo go wait on tables until the others get back?" Ryou asked.

However that day was definitely not today.

* * *

Well that was mildly pointless. ^^; I hope you guys liked it. Please review if you feel like it, have a nice day! :D


End file.
